Albafica: una solitaria Rosa Sangrienta
by Alhaja
Summary: El veneno atormentaba su alma. Confinado estaba a que la soledad fuera su única compañía. Tan solitario y mortal como sus rosas, las malditas rosas de toda una generación... pero si él era solo un humano ¿cómo sobrellevar tan inmensa cargar sin ser aplastado por ella? Necesitaba una válvula de escape. Aunque sacrificara lo único bueno que le legó su maestro Lugonis, su honor.
1. Un solitaria Rosa Sangrienta

**_Albafica_**

 ** _Una solitaria Rosa Sangrienta_**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 12 de agosto de 2016_**

 ** _Género: Drama, angust, suspenso._**

 ** _Personajes: Albafica y su soledad (el título es bastante obvio) y algún que otro Oc._**

 ** _Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece… y quizá es lo mejor, de haber sido así habría traumado más de una infancia._**

* * *

Una vez más… lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo, se había abstenido de tantas maneras, le había dado la vuelta todas las veces que su mente se lo permitió, de verdad que no quería hacerlo, no quería caer en ello una vez más… odiaba tanto necesitarlo así… pero mayor era el asfixiante deseo que lo consumía.

Nuevamente se encontraba a sí mismo en _esa_ situación. Una vez más, una noche más, por más que se prometió la última vez que no ocurriría nuevamente, aun con todo lo que castigarse a sí mismo con el tormentoso recuerdo de las abundantes manchas de sangre, con la remembranza de su atrocidad, el aroma a muerte, a veneno, su propia fealdad, esa que contrasta poderosamente con la carcasa que todos catalogaban de belleza. Esos admiradores no sabían nada en realidad del terrible alcance de su inmundicia.

Esa noche, todo se encontraba inundando en la penumbra que ofrecía la luna nueva, una noche en la que ni los lobos salían a cazar. La oscuridad lo envolvía y no era la primera vez, su entrenamiento como caballero le había inculcado muchas cosas, entre ellas, el saberse mantener al margen; agazapado y convertido en uno con la oscuridad, estudiar sus pros y sus contras, ser su fiel aliado.

Ya la soledad le había enseñado muchísimas otras cosas, valiosas e inolvidables lecciones, mantenerse alejado de las personas era una muy importante, una que le recordaba por qué se encontraba en esta situación, eso lo hacía repudiarse aún más, si es que era posible, o bastante para odiarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no para dar marcha atrás. Como odiaba que las fuerzas no le dieran para eso.

Envolverse en el manto que la oscuridad de la noche ofrecía, no hacía más que intensificar el amargo sabor que se aglomeraba en su boca y acrecentar el fatigoso nudo que desde hacía muchas noches traía atascado en la garganta. Se detestaba, por escudarse en sus enseñanzas, en su entrenamiento, por no honrar debidamente el juramento, de que, al servir como caballero, solo haría uso de sus habilidades en pro de la justicia y por Athena.

Se sentía asqueroso por lo que pretendía hacer… nuevamente.

¡Nadie más lo podía saber! Hacía ya tiempo que había ocurrido la última vez… ¿meses? ¿años? No, su necesidad lo nublaba y la bruma en su mente de aquellos fatídicos recuerdos distorsionaba su percepción, pero si se esforzaba lo más posible en su lado racional y calculaba en base a algún otro evento cercano, podría suponer que aquello había ocurrió hacía ya tal vez 18 meses aproximadamente.

Un poderoso instinto se apoderaba de él, una fuerza superior, casi inhumana, si no fuera porque no creía en _esas cosas,_ alegaría que era poseído por un demonio. Los más bajos instintos se apoderaban de él ¿Era esa la verdadera y nefasta naturaleza del veneno que rugía en sus venas? ¿Era la bestia que habitaba tras esa mascara de perfección y belleza? ¿Era el más puro instinto animal que junto con su rudo e inclemente entrenamiento en el Santuario, creo ese agujero que se acrecentaba más y más devorándolo todo en su interior?

Desde la temprana adolescencia comenzaba a sentir cambios y necesidades en su cuerpo, necesidades con las cuales no estaba familiarizado en absoluto, pero que poco después fue entendiendo que era lo que el resto llamaba " _las hormonas revoloteadas"_.

Su maestro Lugonis, el Santo Dorado de Piscis, la mayor influencia en toda su vida, su figura paterna y su guía, fue quien respondía sus inquietudes, le aclaró que todos los hombres pasaban por esa etapa, que era una cuestión natural, propia del mismo cuerpo humano. Una necesidad tan básica como la de pedir alimento, o las necesidades fisiológicas. Pero que, a su diferencia, aquel instinto podría ser controlar con determinación y fuerza de voluntad, tal y como se aprendía a controlar el cosmos. Le explicaba muy claramente que no se sintiera culpable u avergonzado, que superara sus necesidades naturales con concentración en el entrenamiento y olvidara aquel llamado. En su posición como aspirante a caballero de Athena, su vida se desarrolló completamente diferente a la de cualquier otro joven de su edad. Su existencia, aunque no en completo exilio, si era apartada del resto de la sociedad. Fraternizar con féminas no le traería más que problema.

Su maestro le contó que en eras antiguas estaba completamente prohibido que los guerreros de Athena establecieran lazos de cualquier tipo con otras personas; ni mujeres, ni hijos. Ningún tipo de alianza carnal estaba permitida, pues si luchaban por un Dios, debían de honrarlo con la pureza de sus cuerpos en castidad. Pero fue la misma Athena, siempre rebelde a las demandas divinas superiores a ella, la que abolió esa normativa, alegando que la fraternización entre las personas, ya fuera a través de lazos sentimentales o de la copulación carnal y la reproducción, era algo parte de la naturaleza de la vida y que sus caballeros eran tan humanos como cualquier otro –dotados con dones divinos y enorme poderes astrales tal vez– pero humanos al fin.

Ellos que no serían la excepción de dar y recibir el amor que ella tanto protegía. Permitirles sentir era su deseo, por ello podrían entonces crear sus familias y retozar cuanto desearan sus cuerpos y corazones, pues así era como desde el inicio de los tiempos que los humanos sabían expresarse.

Y así fue… durante algunas generaciones al menos. Pero entonces los mismos caballeros de Athena decidieron unánimemente la abstención de cualquier placer carnal y vinculo sentimental, más que el de seguir a su Diosa. Pues resultó ser que, con el cumplimiento de su deber y las irremediables muertes que dejaban a su paso las Guerras Santas entre Dioses, no se ocasionaba más que sufrimiento de familias enteras y a huérfanos que no merecía un padre que no conocerían. Desde entonces proteger a Athena y sus ideales, se convirtió en la única prioridad. Lazos y alianzas aparte, eran prácticamente imposibles en respuesta al honor y el deber. Únicamente las alianzas fraternales entre los guerreros eran permitidas pues en ellas se entablaban las bases de la confianza de toda la orden.

 _–Olisquear las faldas de una mujer no es más que una pérdida de tiempo Albafica, nuestro camino no nos lleva a retozar en un lecho junto a una cálida mujer, sino a enfrentarnos en un ardiente campo de batalla donde solo somos el enemigo y tú, frente a frente para defender a tu Diosa y la humanidad, pues Athena no hace nada que no sea en pro al bien común. El egoísmo no puede arrástranos a los brazos de una compañera cuando debemos pesar en todos. La responsabilidad de nuestra misión es superior a las necesidades de cualquier deleite carnal._

Eso lo comprendía perfectamente: " _no compartas sentimientos con alguien más, será incluso más doloroso que morir en batalla._ "

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Albafica se enteraría de que ese, era uno de sus menores problemas. Había algo incluso más profundo y oscuro, manchando las nobles enseñadas de su mentor. El veneno en su sangre fue el accionante de la muerte de su maestro Lugonis, la única persona en la Tierra con quien había compartido un vínculo alguna vez. Y que sensación más terrible fue la de perderlo, no fue difícil decidir que jamás permitiría a nadie más acercarse para no lastimar a otros con su sangre maldita, esa que no funcionaba con nadie más que el enemigo.

 _Pero entonces esa extraña urgencia apareció nuevamente… con más fuerza. Esa maldita necesidad._

Ya se consideraba un hombre, uno que cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, una armadura que portar y la una Casa Zodiacal que proteger. Así era como el resto también lo consideraba, no se permitía pensar en él cómo en un jovenzuelo al que se le había obligado crecer demasiado deprisa. No se tendría lastimas, su pensamiento orgulloso no le permitía sentir la más mínima compasión hacia él mismo. Al contrario, su misión al cargo de la última de defensa de Athena y el Patriarca, portando la brillante armadura de su maestro, lo hacía sentirse poderosamente orgulloso.

 _Pero estaba eso… ese algo. Un rugido que hervía en sus venas, algo que iba mucho más allá del veneno._

Ese molesto llamado que lo perturbaba algunas veces por las noches, ese que iba más allá del lamento y la pesadumbre de haber perdido a su maestro y no ser consiente sino hasta ese momento de la letalidad de su sangre y la tolerancia ponzoñosa de su cuerpo.

Si bien siempre fue consciente de su belleza, jamás se sintió cómodo con ella, siempre ignoraba estoicamente las intensas miradas que las mujeres de los pueblos cercanos al Santuario le dirigían. Pues a lo largo de su entrenamiento se encargó ya de sacarle a sus compañeros esos tontos ideales a golpes, en los que por cierto, siempre resulto victorioso. Podría ser tan hermosos hasta parecer una chica, una muñeca de porcelana, incluso una delicada flor –como les gustaban gritarle los demás chicos– pero todo ello fue silenciado a golpes, y jamás nadie volvería a subestimarlo por su belleza. Una que él no había pedido y que tampoco era digna de su cuerpo… de su destino.

Pocas fueron las veces que se preguntó el _por qué_ esa apariencia a un cuerpo que estaba destinado por la voluntad de su Diosa a desfallecer el combate, ¿por qué ser él quien cargara con tal venenosa y maldita responsabilidad? Fueron solo unas muy pocas veces las que se realizó esa pregunta, nunca con la intención de quejarse, lamentarse o encontrarles una respuesta, tampoco la necesitaba. Era por Athena y punto. Con su orgullo siempre en alto afrontaría lo que fuese.

Pero… ¿cómo sentirse orgulloso de lo que su más bajo instinto lo orillaba a recurrir? o al menos era eso lo que quería creer. Que el " _instinto_ " era el único responsable, que su cuerpo era conducido por una fuerza superior a él, que su racionalidad no tenía nada más que ver con ello, en este mundo, donde vidas eran tomada a cada momento, no lastimaría a nadie entre tanto nadie más tuviera por qué saberlo… Pero la verdad es que eran puras excusas para refugiarse de sí mismo, de su propia fealdad, de la monstruosidad de su propia y envenenada existencia. Su sangre maldita habitaba un cuerpo que, pese a cualquier entrenamiento, cualquier ideal inculcado y cualquier principio, seguía siendo el cuerpo de un hombre. Con sus más bajos instintos y todo.

El Patriarca le había encargado en solitario una misión en Londres, la capital inglesa. No era la primera misión de ese tipo, así que fue, tal y como debía, a cumplir con su deber. Una información sumamente confidencia perteneciente al Santuario había sido filtrada a través de algún contacto traidor que la vendió. Debía viajar hasta allí y en completo anonimato, investigar desde el punto de fuga, analizarlo todo, identificar a los implicados, recuperar la información y eliminarlos. El originario de aquella traición había salido de un pequeño pueblo bastante humilde, al parecer harto ya de su miserable situación de pobreza y se convenció de que en la capital del poder y la cultura encontraría algún interesado de lo que sabía a cambio de dinero y favores. Lo había conseguido, pero por muy corto tiempo.

No entendía como a algunas personas no les era suficiente el vivir de lo que tienen, de lo que ellos mismo a través de trabajo pueden conseguir, una vida tranquila y bien abastecida, él hubiera dado lo que fuera a cambio de poder vivir así y no tener que actuar como un mercenario. Revelando su identidad ya en la hora final, cuando en nombre de Athena ejecutaba el último paso de su misión.

No se sentía culpable al matar, ni siquiera el más mínimo remordimiento, un favor a la sociedad era el que hacia al desaparecer a esos bastardos capitalistas. Pero pese al éxito de su misión, llevada a cabo sin pormenores, no podía evitar sentirse algo… ¿miserable?, ¿desdichado? tal vez no fuera muy diferente a aquel sujeto, al traidor, después de todos. Así que, si ya había determinado el hecho de que su existencia entera era dañina ¿Qué importaría una pinta más al tigre?

Ya que todo había terminado antes de lo que tenía planeado, la parte más primitiva de su ser decidió que sería la oportunidad propicia para _repetirlo una vez más_. Solo debería ser cuidadoso… y él sabia serlo. Debía mantenerse en un bajo perfil y aun pese a su extraordinariamente llamativo físico, sabía hacerlo. Debía planear, observar y escoger cuidadosamente a su presa y él, maldiciéndose con todo el pesar del mundo, sabía hacerlo.

Mientas la penumbra lo mantenía cubierto seguía recorriendo paso a paso la ciudad. Era un lugar grande, incluso de noche había bastante actividad, si bien algunas zonas eran más solitarias que otras, un hombre como él recorriendo las oscuras callejuelas de la zona, no era tan extraño de conseguir, era el barrio de los placeres como se le conocía. Y las presencias queriendo camuflajearse, desfilaban por allí a diario.

Era consciente de que sus exóticos rasgos y su amplia musculatura, llamaba fácilmente la atención por donde fuera aun sin tener intenciones de hacerlo. Pero esa maldita belleza que siempre había detestado ya era algo que había aprendido a usar a su favor y a incluso, gracias también a sus años de entrenamiento, a pasar lo más desapercibido posible cuando se lo proponía.

Detuvo su andar y se acomodó en el asiento que brindaba una banca solitaria. Con su mirada fija en la entrada de _aquel lugar_ , esperaba la salida de su presa, esa que había estado observando desde hacía ya algunos días.

El remordimiento debería estar consumiéndolo en ese preciso momento, pero ya era tarde, se había activado su modo de autoabastecimiento, donde todas las dudas, recriminaciones y tormentos con los que se flagelaban, quedaban sumidos en total silencio, encerados en un apartado de su mente, uno que estaba bajo llave y que se abriría tan pronto culminara –exitosamente– esta otra misión. Ya a estas alturas, la sola idea de la obtención de su objetivo, lo había transformado en otra persona. O más bien en otra clase de ser. Un ser completamente abominable y retorcido, con el que nadie identificaría jamás al estoico Albafica de Piscis.

Pero allí estaba, sentado en la misma baquilla en la que había estado sentándose desde hace ya días. Observando, vigilando con ojos de halcón la gran aparición de la escogida. _La gran afortunada_ … cualquiera pudiera creer que todas las mujeres de aquel sector eran iguales y que cualquiera que fuera la que escogiese, siempre y cuando se pudiera pagar, estaría bien. Nadie las extrañaba, nadie las quería, nadie siquiera las lloraría, solo eran cortesanas.

Pero él no funcionaba así, debía observar, analizar y luego escoger. Jamás caería en el error de juzgar a otros tal y como lo justaban a él. Ninguna persona en este mundo era igual a otra y el físico era el peor punto de comparación. Cada ser poseía un valor propio, cada uno es único en la Tierra. La individualidad en las mujeres era la más fascinante de observar; las había de todos tipos y colores, bien era cierto que en los burdeles se les conseguía aglomeradas en bandas variopintas, todos a gusto para elegir.

Pero ella… aun no lo sabía muy bien, pero supo que _ella_ era la indicada. El destino de esa mujer había sido marcado a partir del mismo instante en que sus ojos cobalto se posaran sobre ella.

* * *

 ** _No pos… yolo! xD_**

 ** _Esto no será muy largo, pero si conciso. Albafica, con lo poco que logramos descubrir de él en el anime, se nos mostró un hombre solitario y perturbado pero con un fuerte sentido del orgullo y el honor. Aun así su corazón me sigue pareciendo un lugar demasiado profundo y quiero ahondar en esas profundidades a través de este fic, que se desarrollará tiempo antes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades pero un tiempo después de la muerte de Lugonis._**

 ** _Honor al mérito al que llegó hasta aquí._**

 ** _Besos con sabor a mango._**

 ** _*Alhaja*_**


	2. Un solitaria Margarita deshojada

_**Una solitaria Margarita Deshojada**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 2 de septiembre de 2016**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Morir era un hecho irrefutable en la naturaleza humana, pero matar era algo que vivía en la suya.

Ella era una inocente. Su poder, su cosmos, o su posición como caballero no lo hacía superior a esa mujer, a nadie. No debía hacer daño a nadie que no fuese el enemigo y mucho menos por mezquinas, egoístas y repugnantes razones como las que poseía. Eso era todo lo que debería estar circulando por su mente, pero no, eso mismo ya la había embotado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ya todo eso le había martillado la mente y su conciencia.

Ya se había atormentado lo suficiente; ni los golpes de pecho, ni recordar las enseñanzas de su sabio maestro, ni el dorado brillo incandescente de su armadura lo haría retroceder. No ahora, en su modo depredador activo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Solo debía proseguir.

Permaneció tal y donde estaba, siguiendo con la mirada la sombra que ya aparecía en escena, de su Margarita. La mujer que hacía días venía observando. Una cortesana solitaria que parecía no conseguir ninguna otra distracción del trabajo más que fumar y deshojar margaritas –que no sabía de donde sacaba– pero que cada vez que la veía, tenía una corona de aquellas florecillas blanquísimas con sus disco centrales amarillos, decorándole la cabeza, o dispuestas a lo largo de su algo desaliñado tocado. Se las iba quitando del pelo y deshojaba conforme la noche transcurría.

Llevada días admirándola pasar allí, en completa soledad, recorriendo con pequeños pasos los alrededores de la plazoleta que conducía directo hacia las casas de Madame´s. Era su zona de trabajo, pero no la había visto partir de la mano del primer cliente, al parecer la competencia era fuerte y las más jóvenes y lozanas eran las que se quedaban con todo.

Pero a su Margarita aquello no parecía disgustarle, no hacía más que observar como aquellas muchachas se llevaban todos los ingresos de la noche sin mover un dedo, sin siquiera alterar su expresión. Ellas con vestidos vistosos y moños altos, peinados armados y colorete manchándoles los rostros. Parecían seres que no merecían siquiera un mínimo de su atención, compartida únicamente entre el cigarrillo y las margaritas deshojadas.

Ella solo lucía un vestido rojo, tan rojo como la sangre. Ceñido y sensual, si, pero más sencillo que el de las otras cortesanas. Era de color oscuro, en la inmensidad de la noche no era fácil de distinguir si era negro o vino tinto, o desgastado de color, pero sus afilados ojos notaban perfectamente el rojo sangre que la revestía.

Iba maquillada, pero no como las demás, no. Ella tenía una apariencia más madura, no sabría decir si era exclusivo del resultado del recatado maquillaje o de su solemne expresión, pero poseía un aire misterioso. Tal vez por ello los hombres no la escogían. Necesitaban de dulces muchachitas que le profesaran cariños y mimos, a si fueran falsos, no los brazos de aquellas que los miraran por sobre el hombro. Los hombres que pagaban por los servicios de las rameras huían de sus propios problemas, no buscaban caer en otros.

Y que irónica situación, él más bien estaba allí inmiscuyéndose en uno.

La solitaria Margarita parecía ir marchitándose conforme avanzaba el paso de la noche, pero había un punto entre la madrugada y el alba, en el que tenía la impresión –o más bien la certeza– de que ella lo prefería así. Incluso hasta parecía satisfecha de no haberse topado con ninguna presencia que la separara de su cigarrillo. Nadie que la molestará y que la dejara marchitarse en paz.

Tal vez fue eso lo que la convirtió en su presa, tal vez fueron sus ojos sagaces cargados de experiencias que le gritaban lo cansados que se encontraban o tal vez era el extraño parecido que hallaba entre ambos. La profunda soledad.

Su manera de andar, su manera de agacharse, de esculpir su semblante, de jugar con los dedos, ¿expectante tal vez era el estado en el que se encontraba? No lo sabía… pero si sabía que se hallaba en una misma posición que él. Con un atractivo físico que llamaba poderosamente la atención, pero que según manejase su aura, era capaz de desviar todas las miradas cual cristal.

¿Qué evitaba? No podía saberlo, pero si reconocía que muy pronto su espera finalizaría. Él la finalizaría.

Se levantó de su asiento y con paso parsimonioso pero seguro, anduvo en dirección a la solitaria margarita, plantada en la base de una fuente de agua cristalina, muy cerca de un faro que le iluminaba únicamente medio semblante. Desde aquel ángulo se parecía a la luna; lejana, solitaria y con un lado siempre oculto.

Se detuvo justo a dos pasos de distancia, observando fijamente a sus anchas, su medio iluminado rostro. Observándola desde lo más alto de su contextura, erguido cuan alto era, pretendía medir su reacción, que no fue en absoluto sorpresa, tampoco fascinación ante su "bonita cara", ni mucho menos la de intimidarse ante su imponente físico. No, estaría ya demasiado acostumbrada a toparse con toda clase de hombre por aquellos lares.

–Buenas noches señorita –era momento de hacer uso de la comunicación verbal, aquella con que la que el proceder era correcto, por más intensa que fuera la comunicación que se había desatado entre sus cuerpos y miradas al analizarse frente a frente, como los extraños que eran.

– ¿Te apetece un cigarrillo? –eso no se lo esperaba, luego que le dirigiera una inexpresiva mirada que barrió en totalidad su anatomía, saltaba a ofrecerse.

–Pensé que eran los caballeros quienes se los ofrecían a las damas.

–No veo ninguna por aquí –contesto con simpleza mientras recorría con la mirada los alrededores–. Estoy bastante segura de ello –casi sonó como un comentario distraído–. Entonces, ¿fumas conmigo?

Albafica no fumaba nunca, pero esa noche, en ese punto, ya no era Albafica, era un ser completamente diferente, uno al que no le importaría fumar. Extendió su mano para coger el porro que ella, tan amablemente, le ofrecía.

–Pareces dispuesta a compartir tu compañía un rato.

Apoyada como estaba contra la fuente, mantenía su peso sobre sus piernas entre cruzadas, cubiertas por el drapeado del vaporoso vestido. Un brazo yacía doblado sobre su cintura, como apoyo al otro que sujetaba el cigarrillo entre los dedos. En aquella pose de feme fatale le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

–¿Y tú no? –sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas, como cuchillos a medio desenvainar y esa minúscula mueca que no podría, ni remotamente asociar a una sonrisa.

–Si no fuera así, no me habría acercado a ti –entonces ella ahora si sonrió, amplia y tendidamente. Fue inesperado, unos dientes firmes y blancos, que más que alegría expresaban una especie de falsa satisfacción. Ella no tenía idea…

–Entonces bien.

–Bien, desde hacía rato que ya me apetecía charlar –charlar… ojala y fuera eso lo único que necesitaba.

–Por supuesto. Si no, no habrías estado tanto tiempo observándome. Pero dime, si todo lo que querías era acercarte a conversar, no deberías haberte tomado todos esos días –soltó aquello con cierto toque de picardía. Su Margarita tampoco se había quedado para nada atrás y lo había vislumbrado desde un inicio del que ahora con cinismo hacia alarde.

–Eres perspicaz –le reconoció.

–Tal vez solo observadora –simplifico–, tal vez todos por aquí son demasiado idiotas… o tal vez, simplemente eres demasiado llamativo como para soloa haber ignorado esa mirada de hierro que derrochas. Deberías mirarte en un espejo. La misma Reina de Inglaterra detendría su andar en pleno Desfile Real, solamente para admirarte.

–¿Es eso es un halago? –interrogó con una mueca de desagrado pintada en el rostro.

–Es la impresión que a mí me das. Que no suene desagradable es una cosa, que a ti te lo parezca es otra –su impresión era bastante fina. Un halago real… era la primera vez que escuchaba uno de ese tipo.

Extendió un brazo en su dirección y ella lo tomo y se sujetó de él como toda una dama, de tacto suave y refinado. No como esas cortesanas que donde olían dinero se lanzaban y se pegaban como sanguijuelas.

–Hace un momento, cuando me plante ante ti, no parecías sorprendida.

–¿Habría de estarlo? –él únicamente la miro con cara de circunstancias– ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu belleza? ¿Para qué? Ya debes estar aburrido de que las personas reacciones así ante ti.

Y no se equivocaba, ya comenzaba a comprender por qué que ella fue la elegida.

–Entonces estas demasiado acostumbrada a toparte con todo tipo de hombres…

–De personas en general, sí. Veo muchas cosas por aquí, de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores. Aunque eres el primero de color azul.

Ella sonaba como una persona interesante, de esas que veían la vida de colores. Sería una larga noche, una obscura, sí, pero quizá no tan solitaria.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ** _Muy bien, aquí el segundo capítulo. Esta no será una historia muy extendida, pero la noche si… (¿?)_**

 ** _*Alhaja*_**


	3. Compartiendo la soledad

_**Compartiendo la soledad**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 16 de septiembre de 2016.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche pintaba ser, además de larga, interesante. Eso Albafica ya lo sabía, pero fue una sorpresa que mientras caminaba del brazo de su Margarita, esta fue la que lo condujo a un apartado en dirección contraria a los burdeles a donde se dirigían el resto de las prostitutas con sus respectivos clientes.

La obscuridad los rodeaba más y más a medida que se apartaban de los faros que iluminaban la plazoleta para abrirse paso entre la penumbra que ensombrecía las calles. Albafica se sintió curioso de que fuera ella la que lo condujera a él, así que decidió preguntárselo.

–Ya que veo eres tú la que ha trazado el recorrido de nuestro paseo ¿puedo conocer el destino?

–Un lugar privado para conversar ¿no era eso lo que querías? –él simplemente le dirigió una miradita con una ceja arqueada y una incipiente mueca en la comisura de los labios que podría llegarse a sospechar como los inicios de una sonrisa burlona. Y al parecer ella, aun en la intensa obscuridad, compartía su misma vista aguda pues le atrapo el gesto. –Créeme –dijo casi defendiéndose –. Mi decisión es sabia. El burdel de Madame Lafude por mucho alarde que haga de su supuesta elegancia, es el sitio más ruidoso y molesto que te puedas imaginar. –y aquello ultimo lo soltó con completo hastío.

Sonaba segura de lo que decía. Esta vez sí no pudo evitar sonreír, pero oculto disimuladamente el gesto de los sagaces ojos de su Margarita.

–Muy bien, sorpréndeme ¿pero al menos podrías indicarme cuanto de trayecto nos falta?

–Creí que tendrías ganas de dar un paseo, la noche es larga, sigue caminando, pero solo para que confíes en mí, te diré que no es muy lejos.

Y el confió en ella, tranquilamente se dejó conducir de su brazo, sabía que podía confiar, ella decía la verdad, lo sentía en su aura, el su aroma a flores silvestres. El único que no era de fiar allí era él.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, entre las callejuelas angostas y obscuras, compartían un silencio armónico, agradable. Solo sus pasos atravesando las calles resonaba en el ambiente. Más allá de eso, permanecían cómodos así.

Hasta que, dejando atrás las calles empedradas de la ciudad, se topó con un sendero abierto, al fin un espacio despejado, solo con albores y arbustos a su alrededor, siguiendo recto por allí continuaron el camino hasta que se encontró un alta verga que ella, soltándose de su hombro con delicadeza, se dirigió a abrirla para permitirle el paso y descubrir un amplio jardín de abundante vegetación.

Tras el, una casa que a pesar de no verse muy grande si se veía bastante lujosa, una especie de villa, pero en miniatura.

Frente a la verja había una calle que se alargaba hasta lo que parecía ser una urbanización de clase media alta. En ese punto había faros iluminando la calle que le permitían una mayor luminosidad a lo que veía para toparse con un jardín rebosante de vida, plantas de todo tipo y tamaño, flores de todos colores y una especie de huerto, podía ver incluso pequeñas cosechas de variedad de hortalizas y verduras.

No esperaba para nada hallarse con algo así del brazo de una cortesana. Su Margarita estaba llena de sorpresas, ¿habría tomado una buena decisión?

Realizo una rápida barrida con su cosmos y la casa parecía estar vacía, de hecho, todo a su alrededor en un radio de al menos doscientos metros.

Había cumplido su promesa, llevarlo a un sitio solitario. Tal y como él quería.

–Un lugar pintoresco.

–Es agradable sí. –parecía concordar ella con sus propios pensamientos– Y tranquilo, nada se oye por acá, todo un lujo en esta ciudad donde el ruido no se detiene.

–Es lo que te molesta, ¿el ruido? –¿…o la gente?

–¿Molestarme? –ni siquiera se molestó en fingirse sorprendida ante la pregunta, o simular que no sabía a lo que se refería. –No, no–negó sutilmente… que voz más suave–, a mi nada me molesta, quizá me perturba, pero no me aflijo molestándome por nada. Solo lo evito y busco la soledad, como tú. Me entiendes perfectamente, ¿no? Es más agradable.

Ella también podía verlo… es más. Lo leía con facilidad. Si, definitivamente había hecho una buena elección. Ella era de los suyos. Pero aún era demasiado pronto, necesitaba alejarla de su centro.

–¿Y traes a todos tus clientes hasta aquí? –le cuestiono echándole una mirada a la casa y señalándola con un gesto ambiguo de la mano.

–Tú no eres mi cliente, esta noche eres mi acompañante, así que como buen caballero escóltame hasta la puerta de la entrada. –y le tendió nuevamente el brazo con suma elegancia para que la condujera, tal y como le había solicitado.

Frente a la gran puerta de madera se detuvo para sacarse del escote del vestido una llave que le colgaba en el cuello de una larga y delgada cadena dorada que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que lucía.

Era una cadena de oro, delgada y delicada, pero no por eso menos valiosa. No era algo que vistiese cualquier puta de esquina. Mucho menos residir en una vivienda que no esté ubicada en los _bajos barrios_.

Al ella abrir la puerta y empujarla lo sufriente para abrirle paso a su acompañante, quien se negó insistiendo que primero las damas, se encontró con no menos que lo que esperaba ver según su fachada. Un salón amplio, no demasiado espacioso, pero si elegante, agradable, y hasta de buen gusto ¿Cómo era que se decía por esos lares? Ah sí, _**exquisito**_ , vaya palabras más ridículas las que usaban los londinenses para referirse a lo material.

Era una estancia… bonita.

–Permíteme tu abrigo. –la sintió antes de escucharla, mientras posaba suavemente ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta sacudirle las ideas ¿en qué momento la había perdido de vista? ¿Tanto se distrajo verificando el perímetro? Al parecer si, y ella lo noto inmediatamente para hacer uso del factor sorpresa, y lo sorprendió, vaya que sí, era la primera vez en días que la perdía de vista un solo momento para que ahora ya lo estuviese tocando.

Tacto…

Aun sobre la ropa lo sentía, _la sentía_ … sus manos, todos sus dedos delgados y suaves, persuasivos.

–¿No estas siendo muy atenta con este hombre? –no dejaría notar en lo más mínimo su nerviosismo al tacto. No la podía dejar ver tanto.

–Eres un caballero, y yo bueno, me permito ser tan educada como puedo ser, como me enseñaron. Y según sé, sin importar el género, a la visita se le trata bien. Así que si gustas puedes darme tu chaleco.

Sus dedos hicieron mayor presión en sus hombros, y del tacto sutil de una mariposa se transformó en el escurridizo roce de una serpiente.

Soltó sus hombros en un movimiento circular, que junto con sus manos despojaron su cuerpo de la prenda que lo recubría. En ese movimiento también intento disimular el despojo de tensiones.

Ella se dirigió hasta un perchero tras la puerta y allí lo colgó.

–Ahora puedes tomar asiento y ponerte tan cómodo como gustes ¿te apetece algo de beber? –sonaba una idea encantadora. Pero negó sutilmente con la cabeza, declinando amablemente el ofrecimiento. –Debes estar acostumbrado a que en esta ciudad de mierda te ofrezcan té, pero no pensaba prepararte uno para esta noche. –su sinceridad era abrumadora y certera. Estaba harto del té. –Así que para la más alta clase solo ofrezco lo mejor que guardo en mi bodega. Espera aquí. –y con una media vuelta y pasos ligeros como plumas emprendió su camino adentrándose por un pasillo en la casa.

Él la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista en la penumbra del pasillo. Al menos ahora pudo determinar hacia donde se había dirigido para que no lo volviera a tomar por sorpresa.

Esa mujer parecía todo un enigma, efectivamente no lo trataba como a un cliente, y él no la trataba como a una puta. Parecían dos simples desconocidos, pero no eran nada simples. Él en ese momento no era de fiar en lo absoluto y ella por muy sincera que pareciera, no podría serlo del todo. ¿Qué clase de cortesana vivía en una villa así?

Amoblada, bien acomodada, de buen gusto, en una ubicación privilegiada. ¿Qué necesidad tendría de pasar sus horas nocturnas ofreciendo sus servicios en medio de la plaza de los barrios bajos?

¿Qué necesidad tenía _él_ de buscarla?

–Pareces pensativo. –fue ese susurro contra su espalda el que lo hizo voltear con rapidez, nuevamente no la había escuchado venir. Era realmente sigilosa.

–¿Tu no? –contestó con una pregunta.

–No hay un solo momento en el día que no esté pensando en algo. –sonrió junto con su respuesta, sincera nuevamente.

–Yo tampoco. –él también podía intentar ser sincero.

–Eso puedo verlo, estimado caballero, –comenzó a caminar en torno a él, examinándolo sin un ápice de discreción– eres de los que filtra todos sus pensamientos antes de dejar algo salir. Lo cual está bien, sin duda, pero la gran mayoría de esos pensamientos suprimidos se van directo a una caja negra en nuestra cabeza que, sin darnos cuenta, esta tan repleta que se torna asfixiante. –cada palabra la soltaba con mayor convicción. Sabia de lo que decía.

–Pareces hablas por ti.

–Hablo por experiencia, sí, pero no simplemente personal. Veraz, en mi campo uno ve toda clase de personas. –detuvo sus vueltas para posicionarse bien recta frente a él. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa amplia de dientes muy blancos y perfectos, otro detalle que la diferenciaba enormemente de sus compañeras de oficio, ninguna cortesana en la ciudad (y se atrevería a decir que incluso en el país) podía conservar una dentadura tan perfecta una vez culminada la tierna adolescencia.

Sintió el impulso de acariciar ese rostro, de deslizar su pulgar por sobre esos carnosos labios que armaban esa enigmática sonrisa. Noto que se le formaban dos pequeños hoyuelitos en las mejillas al sonreír ¿Qué se sentiría acariciarlos? Aún no lo sabría, y es que no se atrevió a hacerlo, aún no estaba listo para tocarla, aun _ella_ no lo estaba.

Así que retiro esa mano indiscreta que se había elevado sin su consentimiento hasta la altura del rostro de su solitaria Margarita.

Ella, atenta a todo, no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de su apuesto acompañante. Lo veía tan joven, guapo y elegante, al mismo tiempo impresiónateme solitario, le recordaba enormemente a ella misma; tenso, repleto de contenciones, ahogado en remordimientos.

Se sentía especialmente responsable de hacerlo sentirse cómodo.

Así que, empujándolo sutilmente por los hombros, lo obligo a tomar asiento en el sillón más grande de la estancia, se dirigió hasta el pequeño bar que había en la esquina y tomo dos copas de allí, retomo su marcha con pasos apenas audibles al contacto con el suelo, se acomodó para hacerle compañía en el sillón del frente, extendiendo sus piernas y apoyando sus pies ahora descalzos en el cojín del asiento de Albafica.

–Un hombre tan guapo como tú… –comenzó con cierto tono de incredulidad mientras vertía el contenido de la botella que traía en las manos en una de las copas– un hombre que busca compañía de una noche, por regla busca proceder con rapidez, pero tú ni siquiera vas tomado. –le tendió el tajo y él lo acepto con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, no bebió aún, en espera de que ella se sirviera el suyo.

–Esta noche busco compañía sí, pero por ahora mayores son mis ganas de conversar ¿No quieres tú también solo charlar un rato? –por supuesto que sí, estaba seguro de ello, sino no hubiese evitado tan olímpicamente cualquier cliente potencial en aquella plaza y seguido su juego apenas lo vio emerger de la obscuridad de su vigilia.

–¿Por qué lo haces, guapo? –una intensa mirada se posó sobre sus orbes cobalto, dispuesta a sumergirse en su fría profundidad.

–Porque me apetece. –una contestación poco precisa, ambigua, y eso a ella pareció causarle gracia. Así que con una divertida mueca en los labios se dispuso a servirse su propio trago.

–Llevo días sintiéndote merodear por aquí, deambulas en las noches cual alma en pena, una persona tan bella como tú –la respiración del caballero de piscis de detuvo por un instante–, no debería cargar con semejante oscuridad en su interior.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? –sus dientes apretados y el tono rabioso de su voz le indico a ella, cual letrero, lo molesto que le resultaba a ese muchacho el que le resaltaran sus extremadamente notorias características físicas. ¿Molestarse por ser apuesto? Eso le causaba gracias, ¿molestarse por ser juzgado indebidamente? Eso lo comprendía, sí que lo hacía.

–¿Yo que sé? Sabes… No lo sé, lo siento –aseveró–. Llámalo intuición femenina, brujería, un don, da igual. Todas las mujeres lo poseemos, solo que en otras se desarrolla con mayor agilidad.

 _Como el cosmos…_ Pensó él.

–Eres lista. –estaba seguro de lo que decía.

–Más bien intuitiva. –refuto ella con modestia, mientras jugaba con su cabello y hacia girar sutilmente el líquido de su copa para dar el primer sorbo– Mírame, henos aquí, sigo viva gracias a mi sentido de la supervivencia.

Sintió como una punzada, de esas que lo habían estado atosigando por semanas, se le clavaba entre pecho y espalda nuevamente.

–Pero luces agotada. –comentó a media voz, casi fue un susurro. Aún no le había dado el primer sorbo a su copa, tenía la garganta reseca.

–Lo estoy –la sinceridad con la que hablaba aquella mujer lo abrumaba–. Al igual que tú. –y lo estaba, por Athena que lo estaba, tan agotado, como si no pudiese más con el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Como si el oro de piscis fuese demasiado pesado, o le quedara la armadura demasiado grande. Su sangre lo asfixiaba, su necesidad… necesitaba deshacerse de todo eso que lo atormentaba, aunque fuese momentáneo, solo una ilusión pasajera.

Ella compartía sus mismos ojos cansados, por las razones que fueran, ambos habían transitado caminos largos y tormentosos. Él necesitaba avanzar y ella… a ella podría ayudarla.

–¿No quieres descansar? ¿Darle fin a una vida tan dura...? –¿Podía el mismo reconocerse en sus palabras? ¿Podría alguien que hubiese visto al Caballero Dorado de Piscis, orgulloso e intachable, portando aquella armadura resplandeciente reconocerle pronunciando esas palabras?

Él lo hacía, ya no había espacio para la hipocresía.

–Por ello estoy aquí contigo… –fueron las palabras que emergieron de ella después de lo que pareció ser un largo silencio– Compartiendo esta noche. Estoy descansando y tú también ¿no lo crees guapo?

 _Descansar… era eso lo que menos había logrado._

–Solo mírate. Bien parecido, más allá de tu angelical rostro; tu porte, esa facha, tu ropa, la elegancia y tu manera de hablar, tu no solo no eres de por aquí, sino que eres de alta estirpe. Pero llegas a este basurero a merodear y quieres contratas la compañía de una puta triste ¿No es eso demasiado miserable para ti, guapo? Cuéntame, ¿huyes de tus padres, de las responsabilidades? No, te vez un poco demasiado mayor para ser un jovencillo rebelde. Una mujer quizá… ¿estas cazado, con hijos? ¿Es de tu propia familia de la que huyes?

–No tengo una familia, nunca la tuve, solo mi mentor y murió hace años.

–Entonces huyes de ti mismo, es eso. –una mujer muy intuitiva la verdad.

–A todos en algún momento de la vida les pesa su propia carga.

–Eres demasiado joven para soportar una carga tan pesada.

–Y tú… Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es que acabaste aquí? ¿Vendiéndote en las noches y teniendo una casa así? Eres una mujer muy bella, los años te han endurecido el semblante, pero se nota que eres joven, tu alma está cansada pero tu actitud lo grita, eres tan joven como yo…

–Quizá no tanto, pero efectivamente, mira como la vida me pesa.

–Anda, háblame de ti, tenemos toda la noche ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste? y la primera botella aún no se termina. –era la primera vez en la noche en la que se sentía desenfadado, sentía su cuerpo destensarse, al fin se sentía… cómodo.

Le dedico una sonrisa pícara mientras se bebía de un solo trajo el líquido que contenía su copa.

–Esa es la actitud, guapo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Hello! Esto es todo por ahora, vengo, lo dejo y me retito, pero no antes de agradecer a los que dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias por hacerme saber sus opiniones, las aprecio mucho y me ayudan a comprender que va entendiendo cada quien de la historia. ^^**_

 _ **Y a los lectores sigilosos igual, un beso y espero que les guste.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	4. La vida te da sorpresas

_**La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 8 de octubre de 2016**_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El humo danzaba por los aires de la estancia, bailando con el ligerísimo viento que entraba por entre el ventanal del salón, ese mismo que agitaba las cortinas. El humo le agregaba un toque más desolador a los pasillos y rincones oscuros que los rodeaban y que la luz de las velas no alcanzaba a tocar.

–Fumas demasiado… –había aceptado fumar con ella, incuso había sido lo suficientemente educado como para encender el cigarrillo que ella saco después de que acabaran aquel juntos, pero ese intenso olor a cigarrillo le resultaba sumamente desagradable– ¿Por qué lo haces? El humo daña tus pulmones, aquello con lo que respiras –pero más desagradable aún le resultaba la innecesaria utilidad que le encontraba ¿Por qué siempre las personas buscan hacerse daño? Cuanto daría él por poder evitarlo.

–A personas como yo solo lo malo nos va bien –una sonrisa irónica se asomó en sus labios estampando al final de sus comisuras una profunda tristeza ¿o era resignación?

–Personas como tu… ¿sabes? Conozco gente mucho peor de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar –daba fe de ello, como Santo de Athena, encontrar gente malvada era su misión… y destruirla su deber–. Tú no eres ni la mitad de mala de lo que me quieres hacer creer. –la miraba fijamente a los ojos, para que entendiera de lo que hablaba, para que no quedara ninguna duda–. Incluso yo puedo resultar no ser lo que crees.

–Tengo un detector de malas personas.

–¿Y conmigo? ¿No se alarman tus sentidos conmigo? –le pregunto con una ceja arqueada mientras se cruzaba de piernas buscando mayor comodidad en su asiento y llevándose a la boca la copa con aquel exquisito menjunje, llevaban poco más de media botella juntos.

–Eres muchas cosas mi blanca flor, pero no una mala persona; atormentada tal vez, pero no malvada.

En otras circunstancias el cosmos del caballero de piscis habría ardido en una llamarada incontenible de furia al escuchar aquella edulcorada manera en la que se había osado a llamarlo esa mujer. Pero el caballero de piscis no se hallaba allí esa noche, y sin saber muy bien porque, se le antojo esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

–No deberías estar tan segura, las apariencias engañan atrozmente. –¿era aquello una amenaza? ¿una advertencia? Quizá fueran ambas. Quien sabe, él no.

–No es tu apariencia la que me lo dice, tus ojos si, son tan cristalinos… ya me he topado con ojos así en el pasado. Eres demasiado amable, como una delicada flor. –su insistente Margarita parecía convencida de lo que decía. Tanto que le parecía una grosería sacarla de su error. Se fue por otro lado.

–Eres muy halagadora, ¿no es deber del caballero brindare halagos a las damas?

–Esta noche solo estamos conversando, no creo recordar que entabláramos papeles desde el inicio. Yo no soy solo la puta y tú el cliente, ni la dama y el caballero.

–Soy un caballero sin importar el ámbito.

–Entonces caballero, para que no creas que estoy siendo dura contigo te concederé el turno de halagarme.

–Me gusta tu cabello. –sonto con simplicidad el santo de piscis mientras se encogía de hombros. Ella se respingo en su sitio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que soltó una risotada unos cuantos tonos más altos de lo que esperaba.

–Eso no ha sido muy original, –su risa algo escandalosa le resultó endemoniadamente sensual, debía ser el tono enronquecido de su voz– Si de cabellos hablamos, ni yo compito con tu melena aguamarina.

–¿Mas halagos para mí? –esta vez compartió su risotada– Hablo en serio querida, me gusta tu cabello, tu recogido y las flores que lo adornan. –era tan sincero en lo que decía. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentado amenamente en compañía de alguien para conversar con tanta informalidad. Simplemente decir lo que sentía porque le apetecía era extraño, pero se sentía inmensamente bien.

–Mis margaritas –susurro ella en un tono bajo, ya no se reía, pero mantenía una enigmática curvatura en los labios, algo pícaro en su rostro lo mantenía expectante. –Me parece estupendo que coincidamos en eso, a mí también me gustan. –era como si su inconsciente hablara en voz alta–. son sencillamente encantadoras, blancas, pequeñas y puras, son perfectas.

–¿De dónde las obtienes? –la pregunta escapo de sus labios sin apenas darse cuenta ¿Realmente importaba eso? Por supuesto que no, pero su curiosidad hablo por él. O era solo que presentía que compartían una peligrosa similitud.

–De mi jardín, yo las cultivo. Detrás de la casa hay otro gran jardín, mantengo todo tipo de flores allí, pero estas linduras son mis preferidas.

Parecía que la misma devoción que sentía el por sus Rosas Demoniacas Reales la profesaba ella por esas diminutas Margaritas. Y por un instante se le hizo amarga la idea de dejar aquellas blanquísimas flores desamparadas, condenándolas a marchitarse.

No dijo nada más, ninguna palabra se le asomo a la garganta. Solo le sostuvo la mirada que ella le fijo con insistencia, se llevó la copa casi vacía a los labios y el alcohol le dejo un agradable ardor en su boca. Desdoblo sus piernas para inclinarse hacia la mesilla que tenía en frente y serviste otra copa hasta el tope, luego tomos de sus manos la copa de ella sin preguntarle siquiera, la lleno y se la extendió, pero no para que la sujetara, sino que se acercó lo suficiente como para posicionar la copa frente a sus labios y que bebiera directamente lo que él le ofrecía.

Ella comprendió, y serrando sus ojos agitando sus largas y hermosísimas pestañas, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tomo con sus labios el borde de la copa que él inclino para que el líquido se adentrara a su boca.

De pronto el espectáculo a Albafica se le antojo hipnotizante, el subir y bajar de aquella dulce manzana de Adán, ese níveo cuello y el sonidito que provenía de su garganta al tragar el líquido, lo delicado de sus facciones. No era una simple cuestión de belleza, eso no le interesaba, era su semblante, toda ella era un enigma, era sensualidad, era apetecible.

Una gota se desbordo de la copa debido a la intencional acción del peliceleste al inclinarla de más. Aquella solitaria gotita se resbalo dejando un hilo como prueba de su recorrido. Desde la comisura de los labios, recorriendo la yugular, viajando cuesta abajo por el níveo cuello, sobreviviendo a el relieve de su clavícula derecha, curvando su ceno y muriendo en el centro de ambos pechos, allá donde su vista no alcanzaba llegar.

El osado recorrido de la gotita le resulto incitante y la sensación de ir tras ella fue tan poderosa que no supo cómo se contuvo, solo alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de su conciencia –aquella que apenas y le quedaba– decirle que aún no era el momento.

Su vista se perdió por un momento en aquellos montes que subían y bajaban el ritmo de la respiración acompasada de la su Margarita, tan apetecibles… subió su mirada para toparse directamente con la profunda mirada femenina. Ella lo devoraba con los ojos.

Inclinándose aún más hacia delante, acortando diametralmente la distancia que los separaba, llevo sus manos hasta la copa que sostenía Albafica frente a ella, se la quitó suavemente de la mano y la dejo en la mesilla, haciéndola a un lado. Luego con ambas manos sujeto las de él muy delicadamente, con un tacto tal ligero como el organdí, y las condujo con sus palmas abiertas al frente, hacia sus pechos.

Lo había visto en su mirada, el ansiaba tocarla, pero no se atrevía hacerlo. Así que lo ayudaría a que hiciera a un lado sus inhibiciones. Todas esas pesadumbres que le ennegrecían en aura, todo ese remordimiento que por más que se esforzara en ocultar resultaba imposible de ignorar a sus ojos.

Él no dio ninguna señal de desacuerdo, pero tampoco dio ninguna de aprobación, solo mantuvo sus manos allí, justo sobre la tela de su vestido donde ella las había puesto sin moverlas ni ejercer presión. Pero agradable fue su sorpresa cuando su guapo acompañante inclino la cabeza y condujo sus labios justo al lado de su pecho izquierdo, depositando un delicado beso cerca de su corazón.

Pero la leve caricia de sus labios casi ni la sintió debido a que lo deposito sobre la ceñida tela que la vestía. Hubiera preferido recibirlo sobre su escote, pero él parecía reticente a abandonar su inmutable posición aún.

Bien, no había apuro, ni siquiera habían acabado la primera botella.

Pero exquisito fue el cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando de manera inesperada la cabeza de aquel hermoso hombre, que hasta entonces yacía aun apoyada en su regazo, subió lentamente por su cuello.

Creyó sentir que la punta de su perfecta nariz le había rozado en algún momento, pero no estaba de todo segura, lo que le resultaba asombroso era el cuidado que demostraba al no tocarla. Solo sus celestes cabellos brillantes rozaban su cuerpo, eran los únicos que parecían estar dispuestos a establecer algún contacto con ella.

Lo sintió inhalar hondamente y después de eso exhalo sobre su piel. En aquella respiración sintió mucho más que un cosquilleo. Las emociones se le estaban escapando.

Albafica entonces se irguió ante sus ojos, muy cerca de su rostro miro de sus cuencas a sus labios, luego levanto sus manos y las posiciono detrás de la cabeza de su hermosa Margarita, sujetándola suavemente por los cabellos y uniendo sus frentes.

A esa distancia se hacían claras las marcas negruzcas bajos sus ojos. Lucían cansados… eso era innegable. Estaba seguro de que lucían tan cansados como los suyos. Sus vidas podrían ser diferentes, cada uno había vivido circunstancia distinta y recorridos caminos más difíciles. Estaba seguro que la vida de una prostituta en aquella ciudad no debía ser nada fácil. Pero lejos de sentir pena o compasión, sintió admiración de que aquella mirada aun conservase convicción.

En su semblante se notaba que los años no habían sido benevolentes con ella, tenía grabada a fuego lento años de dura juventud.

–Hules bien. –susurro apenas y para que alcanzara a escucharlo. Después de eso se alejó, retomando su posición con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento de enfrente.

Ella le devolvió una mirada conciliadora, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

–Me lavo con aceites vegetales a diario, la inmundicia te carcome si dejas que en ti habite por más de un día. Lo he visto y lo evito.

–Tu cabello huele a coco. –aquello le resulto exótico pues de donde venía, aquel extraño fruto no abundaba.

–Es de coco, –contesto con simpleza y una inesperada y deslumbrante sonrisa de blancas perlas decoro sus labios– me gusta el coco ¿sabes? En las costas cercanas abundan altísimas palmas de coco, me gusta ir por ellos y recogerlos. Abriros no es fácil, pero es un trabajo que merece la pena cuando de su agua bebo y de su piel como. Me mantiene en forma y me recuerda lo necesario que es el trabajo físico para que no hundirme en un camastro. Una mujer me enseño diversas maneras de cocinarlo y yo he probado con algunas otras, y la verdad es que a muchos tipos de comida el coco le va muy bien.

–No conocía esa variedad en los platillos. –ahora hablaban de comida… mantener una conversación con esta mujer era extrañamente llevadero, podían hundirse en obscuras profundidades y de la nada emerger para beber otra copa.

–Pues sí, a mí no me gusta comer carne, lo evito lo más que puedo. No soporto comer los animalillos que antes veía amarrados o encerrados con ojos tan triste y reales como los míos, son seres tan vivos como nosotros. Los humanos, las personas podemos elegir como vivir, por muy escazas o malditas que sean las opciones, pero ellos no. Estar encerrados y comer para morir, sin salida ni escapatoria, no es muy justo.

–Un pensamiento un tanto ingenuo de ti parte, ¿no crees? –él serbia a las órdenes de la Diosa de la justicia y aun así a veces dudaba de ella.

–No es ingenuidad, es convicción. Me siento identificadas con ellos, por ello no soy capaz de comerlos. –no se esperaba aquel arranque humanitario, allá donde el egoísmo te mantiene vivo.

–Una acción muy noble. –y lo decía en serio. Cuando se topó a esta solitaria Margarita espero encontrar en ella cantidad de sorpresas, pero no principios… había juzgado, y lo había hecho mal.

–Eso es solo… la última brizna de humanidad que habita en mí.

Se le antojo más interesante que nunca…

–Tus ojos son muy profundos, no sé qué toparme en el fondo de ellos –nuevamente soltando palabras abrumadoramente sinceras, en otra circunstancia jamás le habría dejado saber a nadie de su desconocimiento, sea cual fuera la situación–. Háblame más que habita en esas profundidades. Háblame de ti.

–¿De repente hallas interesante la vida de una puta?

–Hallo interés en ti.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **No corregí demasiado el capítulo, pero quería subirlo, se me hace injusto dejarlos con la intriga. Así que aquí lo dejo y cualquier día de estos me tomo el tiempo de acomodar los errores que sé, deje por allí. ¡Joder, necesito un beta!**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me dejan su comentario, aprecio mucho su opinión. Y disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	5. La historia de una Margarita

_**La historia de una Margarita**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 21 de abril de 2017**_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

–Yo he vivido de esto desde que tengo memoria. Me crie en un burdel en una provincia muy lejana de aquí, no sé si fui vendida a la casa cuando era una bebé o si nací de alguna de las prostitutas que trabajaban allí.

Pero la casa de la Madame, sus empleadas y sus frecuentes clientes borrachos y mal olientes eran todo lo que conocía. Lo que más logro recordar de mis primeros años allí es un inmenso bullicio, todas las noches, gritos agudos, gritos graves, gritos de horror… eran tantos que no sabría diferenciarlos.

Si bien era muy joven cuando comencé a trabajar para ganarme mis propias comidas, no era tampoco una niña. Una primero debe aprender a cómo tratar con los hombres. Todo un arte –aquello había sido sarcasmo–, te entrenan como a buenos perras a ser obediente, complaciente, pero sobre todo a generar mayores ganancias. Yo aprendí de las mejores.

Lo primero que me enseñaron fue a no confiar jamás en los hombres, nuca, sin importar que, ellos son más fuertes, más grandes, generalmente de mayor posición económica y social, pero también inmensamente más tontos. Si se quiere sobrevivir en el campo, siempre se debe ir un paso adelante y complacerlos como si el universo girara únicamente alrededor de ellos en la cama.

A mis 16 años era la más popular atracción de toda la provincia. Acumulé tantas ganancias que pude saldar mi deuda con la casa de la Madame, esa interminable cuenta que sacan todas las regentes a su manera para atar a las chicas de por vida. Sin embargo, yo puede avanzar más allá de eso gracias a que escuchaba lo que me decían y cuidaba de no cometer los mismos errores de las demás. Era astuta, pero aparentaba no serlo, esa es la estrategia más eficaz para sobrevivir.

No fue mucho después de eso ese miserable lugar se me hizo cada vez mas pequeño. Tome todos mis ahorros, mis pertenencias, las cuales no eran más que los obsequios de mis mejores clientes y me largue en el primer barco que zarpo al norte. Buscaba algo, lo que fuera, quizá libertad.

–¿y la conseguiste?

Una amarga sonrisa broto de sus labios si una pisca de humor.

–Conseguí mucho más de lo que había esperado, me di de balbuces contra la realidad. Pero era quizá lo que merecía por creer que una mujer sola que no había sido más que una puta toda su vida y con unas cuantas piezas de plata encima podría vivir una buena vida. Todos tenemos un destino, si se intenta huir de el, te perseguirá y se hará sentir profundamente. Es como intentar escapar de tu sombra.

–No suena como que haya sido un viaje agradable.

–No lo fue. –asevero tajante– Desde mi experiencia en el burdel ya sabía que los hombres no eran más que basuras, lo que no sabía era que fuera de el, eran incluso peores. La Madame al menos tenía razón en lago, ella nos ofrecía protección.

No necesitaba conocer el resto, lo podía imaginar. Como eran la mayoría de los hombres de mundo, aquellos que se creían fuertes y superiores, cuando no eran más que cobardes sabandijas, el mismo se había desecho de decenas de ellos, la pregunta era ¿Qué tan diferente era de ellos?

–Fue espantoso, pero lo peor de todo no fue lo que me hicieron, sino que no podía esperar nada mejor a donde fuera que escapara. Solo podía aprender a sobrellevarlo y sacarle el mejor provecho posible. Al menos así en vez de ser forzada obtendría algo de dinero. –la neutralidad en el tono de su voz era tan profunda como la noche que los rodeaba– También estaba el factor de que era muy joven y por ende, muy estúpida. No pare de darme balbuces contra el suelo hasta que llegue aquí. –fue entonces cuando una diminuta sonrisilla se le vislumbro en la comisura de los labios.

El burdel de Madame Louise fue mi hogar por años. Justo cuando creía que terminaría en las calles hasta morir de hambre o por causa de alguna espantosa enfermedad, ella me acogió. Fue tan dulce como una ruca, pero al menos me dio techo y la posibilidad de ganarme mi propio dinero sin tener que deambular en la calle. Tanto tiempo viviendo los malos tratos de la vida me tenían en muy mal estado, pero créeme, mis mejores años aún no habían pasado, me tomo un par de semanas recuperar la forma, pero no más que eso para volverme nuevamente la mayor atracción de la casa.

Sin ánimos de alardear, no es como que sea mucho de lo que sentirse orgullosa, pero al menos podía decir con seguridad que era buena para lo que había nacido.

–¿Estabas contenta con eso?

–Por supuesto que no, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la calle, créeme. Tú con esas ropas y esos estupendos modales no pareces haber pasado por las necesidades que yo, ni en un solo momento de tu vida –y era cierto, las vicisitudes por las que él paso fueron muy diferentes, quizá no menos difíciles, pero si diferentes.

–Si eso fue desde que llegaste a la ciudad, entonces no puedes decir que le haya ido mal.

–Las circunstancias por las que me hallo aquí son muy diferentes a lo que te imaginas. En el burdel de Madame Louise todo era un completo caos. Demasiadas chicas nuevas, una tras otra, todas con sueños de grandeza ¿Cómo esperaban conseguir grandeza entre las paredes de una casa de citas?, ni yo aspiraba a tanto cuando zarpe de la provincia. Madame ofrecía comida y refugio a cambio de trabajo, pero cada día eran a menos las que les gustaba trabajar. En ese lugar, a pesar de ser la joya de la casa, solo podía aspirar a mis comidas y los obsequios que me ofrecían mis clientes, esa mujer se quedaba con todas mis ganancias, distribuyéndola entre sus lujos y la comida que tenía que repartir para todas, cuando era yo la que se rompía la espalda trabajando día y noche. Estaba harta de esa situación, pero temía demasiado irme, créeme cuando te digo que prefería cualquier cosa antes que volver a la calle.

–Pero saliste de allí.

–Así es, y todo gracias a la dueña de esta casa –dijo mientras que con un movimiento de la mano señalaba alrededor– Ella fue mi boleto de salida.

–¿Tu amante?

Ella simplemente se hecho a reír con ganas, tantas que unas diminutas lagrimitas se le escaparon de borde de los ojos.

–Lady Laurier era mujer de muchos amantes, pero nunca fue de cazar mujeres, no a menos que obtuviera una amplia retribución monetaria a cabio. –aquello lo dijo entre risas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ya no estaba tan seguro y fueran de gracia– Ella fue mi mentora y protectora, sin duda, lo más cercano a una madre que pude tener jamás.

"Como mi maestro…"

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría compartiendo similitudes con esta mujer?

–Lo mismo que a tu maestro, ¿no me dijiste que murió hace años? –ella estaba atenta a cada detalle– Lady Laurier era una mujer mayor, no es como que estuviera exenta a la ley más primitiva que regué nuestra naturaleza.

–Eso es cierto, pero aparte de la causa natural, no hay demasiadas maneras más allá del…

–Asesinato –ella lo miraba fijamente, tan pero tan fijamente, que parecía desenredar los hilos en su mente–. Eso es cierto, ella no murió por causas naturales, como seguramente tampoco fue el caso de tu maestro, –él le lanzo una mirada severa con los parpados entrecerrados, como dos hojas de cuchillas a medio desenvainar– no me mires así querido mío, te he dicho que tengo un gran sentido de la intuición, aparte de que lo concluyo por tu edad, o por lo que aparentas, demasiado joven como para que muriera de viejo, quizá y ni había llegado a la cuarta década cuando falleció, ¿no es así?

–¿Vas a leerme la palma ahora? –su tono fue amargo, como su mirada– ¿Que a las brujas no las estaban cazando? –ella ni se inmuto y rio desenfadadamente.

–Eso es cierto, pero podría intentarlo, Lady Laurier era una mujer de mañas, me enseño una cosa o dos acerca de eso. Puedo hacerlo con las cartas o el café ¿te gusta el café?

–Me gusta que no nos desviemos del tema.

–¡Pero si hablábamos sobre mí! –exclamo ella con un puchero que poco retenía su mueca burlona– Apenas y hablo un poco de ti y ya estas a la defensiva. ¿no es esa una grosería?

–¿Qué te parece si acabamos primero un tema para luego entrar en otro?

–Eso quiere decir que me contaras más sobre ti.

–Quiere decir que debes terminar lo que has comenzado.

–No es más fácil decirme que te resultó interesante mi historia.

–Eso me haría quedar como un chismoso.

–Quizá… pero sería más sincero de tu parte.

–Continua.

–Muy bien ¿Dónde quede?

–En la dueña de esta casa.

–Cierto, pero no es tan sencillo como eso, ella no me recogió de la calle como a un gatito.

–¿Quiere decir que te ganaste su buena voluntad?

–Naah, o bueno si, pero eso fue más adelante, yo solo le caí en gracias, mi talento innato siempre fue eso, o me dirás que no te parezco encantadora.

–Jamás lo negaría.

–Exactamente. Madame Laurier no solo vio eso, sino el reflejo de sí misma en mí. Su juventud y las adversidades por las que paso para hacerse de un puesto y un nombre. Ella también era una cortesana, de las mejores que han existido. Era la hermana gemela de Madame Louise.

–¿La dueña del burdel que detestas?

–Ella misma, –asistió afirmativamente mientras le daba un profundo trago a su copa, la segunda copa llena de la tercera botella que compartían. –Hermanas de sangre, y las dos se odiaban a muerte. Eran como el día y la noche. Se odiaron tanto como se llegaron a amar en algún momento de la vida. Quizá sea su naturaleza apasionada lo que las hacia vibrar en emociones, fueran estas sanas o no.

La primera cosa favorita de Lady Lourier era molestar a su hermana, y la de Madame Louise era la misma. Esa ya era su primera similitud. La segunda era que ambas habían nacido para ser rameras, eso sí, para mandar sobre las demás. Pero Lady Lourier nunca fue de dirigir a muchachas que como única fuente de alimento vendían sus cuerpos, ella siempre aspiro a más. Por eso se largó de la casa a muy temprana edad, una estúpida característica que muchas compartimos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, solo que a ella, por gracias del destino, le fue bien.

Su extraordinaria belleza, su astucia y su inigualable carisma fueron determinantes para conseguir a cualquier hombre que desease, todos besan el suelo por el que ella caminaba. Los embrujaba con la mirada, los controlaba con sus caricias y los hechizaba con sus palabras. La única razón por la que no llego a ser cazada como a una bruja fue por su muy influyente posición.

Fue mujer de muchos amantes influyentes; condes, vizcondes, viceministros, consejeros reales, acaudalados capitalistas e incluso piratas. No le tenía miedo a la aventura y se lanzaba allá donde quiera que apuntara el viento.

Mucha fue la riqueza que paso por sus manos, pero nunca fue una capitalista, para establecerse y amasar una pequeña fortuna necesitaba echar raíces y eso era lo último que ella quería hacer, le bastaba con las ofrendas que le daban sus amantes de turno y vivía con lo que tenía en la abundancia que le ofrecía su estancia, hasta que se mudaba a otra, fue una mujer muy caritativa, toda la riqueza que le sobraba en cada viaje la daba a los más necesitados, aquellos de los que se olvida siempre la corona, era por ello que todos la querían allá donde llegara.

Mientras que Madame Louise es una perra avara, una maldita zorra sedienta de poder, hambrienta de cada pieza de plata que alcance a olfatear. Siempre le tuvo envidia a su hermana hasta rabiar. Yo no sabía nada de eso hasta que conocí a Lady Lourier, eso fue hace casi diez años, cuando volvió a esta, su ciudad natal para quedarse.

Pudo haber escogido cualquier lugar en el mundo donde establecerse, donde hacerse de unas buenas tierras y esperar el ocaso. Pero supongo que el llamado de la tierra es más fuerte. Eso y la necesidad de volver a ver su hermana. Para asegurarse que estaba bien, para grítale cuanto la odiaba a la cara, para molestarla una última vez, quizá para todo ello a al mismo tiempo, y fui yo el resultado de eso.

Lady Lourier me conoció en el burdel, supo al instante como eran las cosas, que yo era la mayor entrada de dinero que poseían mientras que trabajaba como esclava para sostener los lujos de su avariciosa hermana y el alimento de todas las imbéciles que vivian ahí. Así que me ofreció su protección y cobijo, libre de encamarme con cualquier hombre para vivir, solo su compañía. Eso volvió furica a Madame Louise, pero yo no me lo pensé dos veces para aceptarlo.

Ambas obteníamos algo, yo me liberaba de toda esa mierda, y ella lograba sabotear a su hermana una vez más.

–¿Y por qué tanto rencor entre ellas?

–Porque Madame Louise le quito el amor de su vida a su hermana.

–Si se fue con otra, entonces no era el amor de su vida.

–Es que, si lo era, ella se lo quito literalmente, lo asesino.

–Vaya…

–Una mujer sedienta de venganza es capaz de cualquier cosa. Cualquiera… Ambas amaban al mismo hombre, pero él se quedó con Lady Lourier, entonces su hermana, iracunda, le quito la vida con un brebaje venenoso que le detuvo el corazón. Nunca hubo pruebas verdaderas de aquello, al día siguiente de su muerte, ambos fueron hallados en una habitación del burdel, todo apuntaba a que la había traicionado e inexplicablemente un infarto había detenido su corazón.

Pero mi Lady siempre supo que todo había sido un montaje, que su amado no murió de manera natural mucho menos que la había traicionado.

–Hablas como si hubieras estado allí.

–Sé en que creer, mi instinto jamás me falla, y a mi Lady jamás le cupieron las mentiras en el corazón. Ella fue capaz de conocer el amor en su vida, y eso… eso es algo que en la mirada prevalece. Por eso se fue de este lugar, para evitar matar a su hermana y superar su tristeza. Y si es verdad que volvió triunfante, vieja y exitosa, con muchas más posesiones que cualquier otra noble pudiente viuda de por aquí. Pero la tristeza jamás logro abandonarla del todo.

Por eso encontró en mi a una compañera, alguien igual a ella, me enseño todo lo que sabía, y fue una mujer que aprendió de todo en sus viajes por el mundo. Desde brujería hasta confeccionado, como preparar comida, cuidar de animales, traer bebes al mundo, acuñar oro y plata, leer y escribir, hasta a dibujar, aunque en eso ella no tenía igual. Mientras pintaba cantaba bellas melodías en idiomas que no podía entender… aprendí tanto de ella.

Su gran amor fue siempre su jardín, lo de echar raíces era literal, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo hasta que volvió y cultivo planta por plata de este jardín. Cada flor era su compañera, la mejor compañía para una solitaria nómada que jamás podo tener hijos. Hablaba con las flores y ellas hablaban con ellas. Yo solo las regaba y las oía cantar silenciosamente. Era fascinante, sé que me entiendes…

La entendía perfectamente.

–En el huerto había una planta que cuidaba especialmente, la mantenía alejada de las demás con recelo. No fue sino hasta que resulto ser demasiado tarde, que me entere de que aquella planta era la que le había quitado la vida a su amado.

–Belladona.

–Se preparó una infusión con ella. Su corazón se detuvo sin remedio, fue mientras dormía, solo la encontré en su cama junto a una nota.

–Sé lo que se siente. –vaya que lo sabía.

–No la culpo por su decisión, somos capaces de escoger como vivir y también de como morir, lo que si lamento enormemente es no haber sido suficiente compañía para aliviar su corazón. –y lo notaba, lo lamentaba profundamente– Pero es el destino de una puta vivir sumergida en la tristeza.

Sus palabras eran rudas, pero sinceras, aquel era su destino, el destino que perseguía a las mujeres que Vivian en desgracia. Aquellas que por más que lucharan no podían cambiar lo que les deparaba. Y él no era diferente, no solo como Caballero de Athena, sino como Santo de Piscis, su sangre maldita y su destino sellado, la muerte de su maestro y el aislamiento que lo separaba del resto del mundo. Eso era algo que jamás podría cambiar.

–¿Por qué sigues volviendo a las calles de las prostitutas si no lo necesitas? Tienes un hogar, bienes, lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente.

–Sabes porque los hombres buscan de mujeres fáciles?

Por su soledad…

–No lo necesitas.

–No, pero algunas veces no se puede escapar del destino, de lo que somos en realidad.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle que no era cierto, que era hermosa y que podía ser lo que quisiera, pero el mismo sabía que era una mentira. Él no podía cambiar lo que era, nadie podía hacerlo.

–Este sito es agradable, pero me temo que mis Margaritas no son suficiente compañía. Sabes, a veces recuerdo a María, una muchacha que por razones de la vida termino trabajando también en el burdel. Tan joven, apenas una tierna jovencilla, pero con el cuerpo digno de la envidia de la más alabada escultura griega. Bella como un milagro del cielo, era sagaz, convenenciera y avispada, más bella que cualquiera que se conociera, o de lo que yo llegue a ser jamás, incluso más bella que tú. –noto la mala cara de Albafica al decir aquello, así que lo rectifico–. En un aspecto ligeramente diferente, claro está, pero igual parecía un espejismo en el desierto. Demasiado hermosa y perfecta para ser verdad.

Parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba aquella muchacha, no lograba definir con precisión el brillo de su mirada, pero parecía dividirse entre la pena y la nostalgia.

–La cuestión con María, –parecía retomar el rumbo de sus pensamientos– radicaba en que estaba convencida de que lo único de valor que poseía era su belleza y estaba segura de que era su pase de salida del bajo mundo, estaba convencida de que valía demasiado para estar entre nosotras, quería todo para ella. La atención, las miradas, el dinero, todo tenía que ser para ella, y trabajaba duro, sí que lo hacía. Pero no veía que a pesar de todo lo que hiciera, por mucho que educara sus caderas y doblara en número de clientes a las demás, no era ni sería nunca nada más que una puta.

–¿Y no creíste nunca que merecías algo mejor? Tal vez esa chica solo quería salir adelante.

–No era progreso lo que buscaba, sino la codicia, quien escala solo para pisotear a los demás resbala demasiado pronto. Por ello murió acabada, de lepra, sola y en desgracia. Yo busco estar bien, y aquí estoy, contigo ¿acaso está mal eso?

–Sigo creyendo que eres de las que merece mejor compañía.

–Esta noche soy toda tuya, tu solo dispón de mí. –su profunda mirada hacia juego con los demonios en su interior, ella sabía lo que venía, su instinto se lo decía, y no podía estar más ansiosa de continuar.

–Te lo preguntare una última vez… ¿es conmigo que en la oscuridad te deseas sumergir?

Ella lo sabía, en esos inescrutables ojos cobalto lo veía.

–Sería un privilegio que condujeras. Estoy agotada de ir yo sola.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **¡He vuelto! y aunque ha sido solo para dejar esto, estoy muy contenta. Espero y el capítulo no les resultara monumentalmente aburrido, era un mal necesario contar la historia de mi Muchachona para llegar al ¡Oh! Tan esperado desenlace final. Que por cierto será el próximo capítulo =D**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! (para el que aún lo hace) Un beso.**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


End file.
